


Tukholman Prinssi

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied Marco Bott/Bertolt Hoover, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sanokaa minun sanoneen: tässä huoneessa on neljä typerystä. Jos joku nyt heittäisi sadan euron setelin tuosta ikkunasta, voisitte olla varmoja, että Connie hyppäisi sen perään, koska hän luulisi sen olevan järkevää.  Tai Eren, koska hän toimii ennen kuin ajattelee. Tai Reiner, koska hän rakastaa kaikkia niitä asioita jota rahalla saa. Tai minä, koska minä en haluaisi jäädä kakkoseksi kenellekään edellä mainituista", Jean selosti eräänä päivänä kun he olivat kaikki seitsemän kokoontuneet olohuoneeseen katsomaan jalkapallo-ottelua. He asuivat kolmannessa kerroksessa, joten todella, Marco tuumasi, täytyisi olla joko typerys tai epätoivoinen hypätäkseen ikkunasta ulos.</p><p>"Mistä sinä päättelet, etten minä hyppäisi ikkunasta ulos sadan euron perässä?" Bertolt kysyi. </p><p>"Et sinä tarvitse rahaa. Sinä olet Tukholman Prinssi!" Jean vastasi ja naurahti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tukholman Prinssi

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kyllä AU:ta härskeimmillään. Niin AU että hirvittää.

Useimmat ihmiset kuvittelivat Marcon koko nimen kuullessaan, että hän oli saksalainen. Keskustelun alkaessa Antwerpenin flaamit vaihtoivat yleensä piloillaan puheensa flaamiksi, kuvitellen että hän mukamas saksankielisenä pystyisi ymmärtämään jotakin heidän puheestaan, ja enemmän kuin aavistuksen kiusaantuneena Marco joutui joka kerta pyytämään heitä vaihtamaan kielensä ranskaan. Jopa tavatessaan ensimmäistä kertaa kämppäkaverinsa hän joutui teroittamaan sveitsiläiselle Jeanille ja saksalaiselle Erenille, ettei todellakaan pystynyt kommunikoimaan heidän äidinkielellään.

"Mutta 'Marco Bott' ei kuulosta ollenkaan ranskalaiselta", Jean oli huudahtanut hänelle, yllättäen ihan hyvällä ranskan kielellä. Tai eihän sen olisi pitänyt olla yllätys, hänhän oli kaksikieliseltä alueelta.

"Minä olen Alsacesta", Marco oli vastannut kärsivällisesti samalla kun hän oli purkanut matkalaukkuaan heidän yhteisessä – varsin pienikokoisessa – huoneessaan. Jean ei ollut reagoinut uutiseen mitenkään, ja Marco ei tiennyt josko hän oli ymmärtänyt mitä tämä tarkoitti. Yleensä hänen täytyi sanoa ääneen paikan saksankielinen nimi, Elsass-Lothringen, ja vasta sitten ihmisille alkoi syntyä jonkinlaisia mielikuvia, toinen maailmansota, Vichy, Hitler ja niin edelleen.

Useimmat soluasunnossa asuvista eivät kuitenkaan yrittäneet puhua saksaa, koska he eivät sitä sanaakaan osanneet. Armin ja Connie olivat brittejä ja Reiner oli Yhdysvalloista, ja he pitivät itsestäänselvyytenä että kaikki heidän tapaamansa henkilöt tietysti osaisivat englantia (ja joutuivat toteamaan uskomuksen vääräksi yrittäessään tutustua alakerrassa asuvaan Kristaan, joka näytti puhuvan lähinnä romaniaa). Lisäksi heidän asunnossaan asui vielä Bertolt Hoover, ruotsalainen, jonka muut pojat olivat jo ensimmäisellä viikolla ristineet "Tukholman prinssiksi" koska hän oli ainoa joka ei joutunut jakamaan huonettaan jonkun kanssa. Pohjoismaalaisena hän tietenkin puhui ymmärrettävää englantia, silloin kun ylipäätään puhui. Niin ei käynyt usein.

Elämä uudessa maassa oli tuonut mukanaan kaikenlaisia yllätyksiä. Marco oli monet kerrat ennen lähtöään vakavasti uudelleenarvioinut päätöstään mennä opiskelijavaihtoon, siitäkin huolimatta että koko lystiä kestäisi vain puoli vuotta. Hän suoritti tätä uudelleenarviointia monet kerrat myös Belgiaan saavuttuaan, niinä kertoina kun hän erehtyi pyytämään ranskankielistä palvelua flaaminkielisessä toimistossa, niinä kertoina kun hänen oli vaikea nukkua kämppäkaveriensa meluamisen takia ja niinä kertoina kun hän turhautui opiskelukulttuurin erilaisuuteen tässä oudossa maassa. Mutta katumus, hän tuumasi, oli järkevää vain silloin kun se tekisi hänestä paremman ihmisen. Oli siis vain kestettävä ne tilanteet kun joku halusi ivata hänen hapuilevaa englannin ääntämystään ja hän päätti ettei enää puhuisi koko kieltä mutta joutui kuitenkin lopulta pyörtämään lupauksensa.

"Sanokaa minun sanoneen: tässä huoneessa on neljä typerystä. Jos joku nyt heittäisi sadan euron setelin tuosta ikkunasta, voisitte olla varmoja, että Connie hyppäisi sen perään, koska hän luulisi sen olevan järkevää. Tai Eren, koska hän toimii ennen kuin ajattelee. Tai Reiner, koska hän rakastaa kaikkia niitä asioita jota rahalla saa. Tai minä, koska minä en haluaisi jäädä kakkoseksi kenellekään edellä mainituista", Jean selosti eräänä päivänä kun he olivat kaikki seitsemän kokoontuneet olohuoneeseen katsomaan jalkapallo-ottelua. He asuivat kolmannessa kerroksessa, joten todella, Marco tuumasi, täytyisi olla joko typerys tai epätoivoinen hypätäkseen ikkunasta ulos.

"Mistä sinä päättelet, etten minä hyppäisi ikkunasta ulos sadan euron perässä?" Bertolt kysyi.

"Et sinä tarvitse rahaa. Sinä olet Tukholman Prinssi!" Jean vastasi ja naurahti. Vitsi siitä, että Bertoltilla oli paljon rahaa, oli toistettu niin monta kertaa, että siitä oli tullut jonkinlainen yleisesti hyväksytty totuus. Bertolt ei ainakaan koskaan vaivautunut korjaamaan harhaluuloa, jos kyseessä ylipäätään oli sellainen.

Marcoa, Bertoltia ja Arminia pidettiin yleisesti järkevinä, varmaankin siksi että he viihtyivät omissa oloissaan eivätkä tunkeneet nokkaansa muiden asioihin. Armin ja Bertolt istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla eivätkä näyttäneet lainkaan kiinnostuvan jalkapallosta, ensimmäinen oli upottanut nenänsä kirjaan joka oli tylsästi otsikoltaan "Marine Biology" ja jälkimmäinen tuijotteli likaista kattoa omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena. He olivat hauskan näköinen parivaljakko, toinen oli lyhyt ja vaalea ja toinen pitkä ja tumma. Arminilla oli suuret silmät ja pyöreät feminiiniset kasvot, luonteeltaan hän oli omituisen tosikkomainen mutta kuitenkin mukavaa seuraa kunhan häneen tutustui. Bertolt näytti jostain syystä toisinaan siltä, kuin hän olisi sattumalta joutunut aivan toiseen paikkaan kuin mihin oli alunperin ajatellut päätyä. _He is completely out of place,_ niin kuin Reiner oli asian sanoiksi asetellut.

Marco ja muut asuivat opiskelija-asuntokompleksissa oikein mukavassa osassa Antwerpeniä. Heidän yläpuolellaan asui toinen asunnollinen poikia, kaikki kiinalaisia. Heitä yhdisti selvästi kaksi asiaa: rakkaus karaokeen ja Roxetten musiikkiin. Kahden viikon asumisen jälkeen Marco oli varma, että hän osaisi laulaa "Listen to your heartin" vaikka hänet herätettäisiin keskellä yötä. Kiinalaiset herättivät usein raivontunteita, mutta onneksi alakerran naapurit olivat enemmän heidän mieleensä. Marco muisteli seisoskelleensa eräänä iltana heidän parvekkeellaan Connien kanssa kun alapuolella olevalle parvekkeelle oli ilmaantunut kaksi tyttöä. Toisella oli ollut lyhyet vaaleat hiukset ja koukkunokka ja toinen oli ollut mustatukkainen. Marco oli tuskin ehtinyt kiinnittää heihin huomionsa kuullessaan viereltään terävän vihellyksen. Kummatkin tytöt kääntyivät katsomaan heihin, ja heillä molemmilla oli kasvoillaan kylmä, ärtynyt ilme. Marcon mielestä se ei ollut mikään ihme: viheltäminen oli todella tökerö tapa kiinnittää jonkun huomio. Hän kohotti kätensä parvekkeen kaiteen yli ja osoitti sormellaan Connieta viestiäkseen, että tämä oli vihellyksen lähde. Connie hymyili ja vilkutti tytöille.

"Keitä te oikein olette naisianne?" hän huusi. Tytöt eivät kuitenkaan vastanneet vaan palasivat takaisin sisälle. Marco ja muut kuitenkin pääsivät tutustumaan heihin myöhemmin samalla viikolla, kun talon asukkaille järjestettiin grillijuhlat pihalla. Parvekkeella ollut vaaleatukkainen tympeäilmeinen tyttö toimi grillimestarina, Marco huomasi tuijottavansa kuin hypnotisoituneena tämän käsien sulavia liikkeitä kun hän paistoi naudanlihaa, porsaanlihaa, sieniä, kasviksia, mitä tahansa.

"Olet tosi taitava tuossa", hän sanoi kohteliaasti. Tyttö, jonka nimen hän tiesi nyt Annieksi, ei hymyillyt.

"Olen lihakauppiaan tytär", hän vastasi koleasti. Marco nyökkäsi. Bertolt saapui heidän pöytäänsä ja liittyi ihmettelemään Annien grillaustaitoja. Oli miellyttävä syyskuinen ilta, yläkerran pojat olivat valinneet musiikin joka soljui miellyttävästi pöydän yläpuolella. Asuntokompleksissa asuvat olivat kaikki vaihto-opiskelijoita, hieman levottomia ja irrallisia, niin kuin ihmiset aina olivat saapuessaan uuteen maahan. Marco yritti rentoutua mutta jokin näissä ihmisissä raivostutti häntä, heistä jokaisessa oli jotain omahyväistä ja etäistä, heillä kaikilla oli tarinoita joista hän ei ehkä saisi koskaan tietää, heidän puheensa oli pinnallista ja merkityksetöntä… Jostain syystä heidän läsnäoloonsa ei voinut kääriytyä, vaan se tuntui inhottavalta iholla.

"Oletteko saksalaisia? Näytätte pitävän lihasta. Saksalaiset rakastavat lihaa", Annie kysyi terävästi. Marco ja Bertolt hätkähtivät ja pudistelivat sitten päätään.

" _Alsacien_ … Alsacelainen", Marco mutisi tottumuksesta saksalaisuuskysymykseen. Bertolt ei vastannut mitään, mutta otti vastaan Annien tarjoaman palan paprikaa. Marco piti Bertoltista, koska hänen seurassaan tuntui että oli aivan sopivaa olla sanomatta mitään. Marco inhosi lörpöttelyä, ja kotimaassaan häntä pidettiin siksi hiukan omituisena. Hän kadehti Bertoltia, jolta ilmeisesti kukaan ei ollut koskaan tullut kyselemään "veikö kissa kielesi" kun hän sattui pysyttelemään hissukseen.

Marco ja Bertolt katselivat kun Annie vei ison kasan makkaroita viereiseen pöytään. Makkarat olivat Erenin tuomisia: hän oli vuokrannut auton ja ajanut Saksan puolelle hakemaan makkaroita ja olutta, koska "belgialaiset eivät ymmärrä näistä asioista mitään". Sen sijaan belgialaiset ranskanperunat hän kelpuutti oikein mielellään. Reiner ja Jean olivat käyttäneet erään iltapäivän siihen, että he olivat tivanneet Marcolta, miksi kyseistä ruokaa kutsuttiin englanniksi "ranskanperunoiksi" vaikka ne olivat tunnetusti belgialainen herkku. Marco oli mutissut jotain sensuuntaista, että joidenkin ranskalaisten mielestä ne todella tulivat Rankasta. Connie oli liittynyt keskusteluun toteamalla, että "ranskanperuna" ei ollut mitään kunnon englantia. Marco oli liuennut paikalta ennen kuin kielikysymys oli edennyt riidaksi.

Grillijuhlien jälkeen he kaikki ahtautuivat pienen keittiön pöydän ääreen, puheliaina ja mietteliäinä, kukin tavallaan. He puhuivat karaokepojista ja he puhuivat alakerran tytöistä. Kaikki olivat sitä mieltä että heistä kaunein oli Mikasa Ackerman, lontootar jonka katse olisi voinut leikata vaikka terästä. Mikasa, hänen hiuksensa, hänen silmänsä, hänen kylmäkiskoinen äänensä! Miehet halusivat aina sen tytön joka oli kaikista vaikein saada, Marco mietti itsekseen ja siemaisi teemukistaan. Hän ei osallistunut keskusteluun. Reiner soi osan kehuistaan Kristalle, pienelle romanialaiselle joka ei puhunut sanaakaan englantia mutta yritti kovasti solmia tuttavuutta muiden kanssa. Marco katseli seuraavana aamun kun tytöt juoksivat ulos kadulle, heidän pienet kätensä ja pitkät hiukset viuhuivat, ja heidän kirkkaat ääneensä kaikuivat parvekkeelle asti.

Asunnosta oli harvoin hiljaista. Aina oli joku tuonut ystävänsä paikalle, aina joku puhui puhelimessa, teki jotakin. Marco löysi itsensä usein huoneestaan kuulokkeet korvilla, nämä ihmiset kävivät hänen hermoilleen ja silti toisinaan hän myös piti heistä, se oli monimutkaista, oli aina ollut. Muut löysivät heti lohtua toisistaan, se oli heidän germaaninen alkuperänsä, Marco mietti puoliksi vakavissaan, heidän englantinsa ja saksansa ja ruotsinsa, heidän korkeampi tietoisuutensa. Jopa kaksikielisen Jeanin ranska oli korvinkuultavan rappeutunutta, hän täysin ajattelematta lisäsi puheeseensa saksankielisiä sanoja ja ilmaisuja ja heidän kahden oli toisinaan vaikea ymmärtää toisiaan. Mutta hän olikin sveitsiläinen, hänen ymmärryksensä oli toisenlaista, hänen isovanhempansa eivät olleet koskaan kysyneet toisiltaan mitä tarkoittaa olla _alsacien_. Hän nauroikin eri tavalla kuin ihmiset kotona.

Eräänä päivänä hän löysi Arminin ja Jeanin keittiöstä keskustelemassa saksaksi. Armin oli päättänyt ottaa kaiken irti vaihtovuodestaan ja opetella puhumaan sekä flaamia että saksaa, kun saksanpuhujia samasta talosta myös löytyi. Marco irvisti. Eren Yeagerin mielestä Jeanin ei pitäisi opettaa Arminia, koska hänen sveitsinsaksansa oli kuulemma "käsittämätöntä mongerrusta", liian kaukana _hochdeutschista_. Hän ei tietenkään tajunnut, että tämä sai Jeanin opettamaan Arminia entistä innokkaammin. Marco valmisti itselleen voileivän samalla kun kuunteli, kuinka Jean yritti neuvoa, miten lausutaan _Sclittschuhlaufen_. Kaikki jääkiekkoon liittyvä oli lähellä hänen sydäntään, ja Armin olikin oppinut varsin kattavan sanavaraston kyseiseen urheilulajiin liittyen. Jeanin mielestä oli sanalla sanoen pyhäinhäväistys, etteivät Reiner tai Bertolt pitäneet jääkiekosta.

"Teidän joukkueenne pärjäävät arvokisoissa paljon paremmin kuin meidän!" hän oli inttänyt. Hänen mielestään ei ollut mitään järkeä olla ruotsalainen jos ei pitänyt kiekkoilusta. Reinerin mielestä Jeanin kannatti vaihtaa jääkiekko Super Bowl -matsiin.

Bertolt ilmestyi vähän Marcon jäljestä keittiöön ja tuijotti kun Armin ja Jean sähisivät toisilleen: "ssscchhhhhh". Hän näytti tapansa mukaan apaattiselta, kuin hänen mielensä olisi äkkiä uiskennellut haikea muisto jostain kaukaa. Hän liikkui kuin aave, kääntämättä muiden huomiota itseensä, teki voileipänsäkin omituisella tavalla äänettömästi. Connie ja Reiner olivat tuominneet hänen etäisyytensä koppavuudeksi, jota ensimmäinen halveksi ja jälkimmäinen kunnioitti. Mutta Marco ei nähnyt ylpeyttä, päin vastoin, hän näki arkuutta, kotoisaa ja vieraannuttavaa ujoutta, sellaista joka teki ihmisistä mystisiä, joskus sääliäkin herättäviä. Marco hivuttautui Bertoltin viereen tämän leikatessa kurkkua.

"Mikä tuo on?" hän osoitti rumaa, punertavaa läiskää toisen isokokoisessa, karkeatekoisessa kädessä. Bertolt käänsi katseensa läiskään ja otti aikansa ennen kuin vastasi.

"Poltin sen uunissa kun autoin Annieta ja Mikasaa leipomaan prinsessakakkua", hän vastasi. Armin ja Jean lopettivat saksanpuhumisen ja kääntyivät katsomaan Bertoltia. He näyttivät yllättyneiltä, Marco ei osannut sanoa johtuiko yllätys hänen sanoistaan vai siitä, etteivät he olleet huomanneet Bertoltin saapuneen huoneeseen.

"Mitä se prinsessakakku on ja voinko minäkin mennä leipomaan sitä Mikasa Ackermanin kanssa?" Jean kysyi kiinnostuneena. Bertolt katsoi häntä eikä vastannut mitään.

"Olisihan se pitänyt arvata, että Tukholman prinssiltä luonnistuu myös prinsessojen houkuttelu kakun avulla..." Jean sanoi ja pyöräytti silmiään.

"Minun äitini oli kondiittori", Bertolt totesi vakavaan sävyyn. Marcon teki mieli kysyä että mitä äiti teki nykyään, mutta pysäytti kysymyksen kielensä päälle tajutessaan ettei Bertolt välttämättä halunnut puhua aiheesta. Keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus, omituisella tavalla tunkkainen ja rauhaton. Armin räpytteli suuria sinisiä silmiään.

Syksy oli ikävä ja sateinen, Marco huomasi että hänen kämppäkaverinsa hakeutuivat helposti tiettyihin paikkoihin, Connie ja Eren olivat usein ulkona, Armin viihtyi keittiössä ja Bertolt omassa huoneessaan. Jean ja Reiner polttivat paljon, joten he olivat usein parvekkeella. Marco kuunteli kun he nahistelivat siitä, kumpi oli viehättävämpi, Mikasa vai Krista, ja sen jälkeen he puhuivat siitä, kuinka kumpikin heistä voisi maata Arminin kanssa jos tämä vain olisi nainen tai jos he uskaltaisivat kysyä. Marco karisti mielestään mielikuvan noista kolmesta yhdessä ja laittoi musiikin päälle. Kyllähän hän ymmärsi heitä. Arminilla oli kauniit kasvot ja pehmeät vaaleat hiukset ja hänen olemuksessaan oli siroutta, sellaista jota suotiin vain balettitanssijoille ja naisille. Sitä ei voinut oppia, sen kanssa voi ainoastaan syntyä. Joillekin miehille se oli kirous, toisille siunaus.

Bertolt ei leipomistaitojensa paljastuttuakaan suostunut hemmottelemaan heitä herkuilla, lukuun ottamatta erästä marraskuista iltaa jolloin hän ilmoitti leipovansa hedelmäkakun. Hän oli käynyt jo aikaisemmin ostamassa kakkuaan varten pullon brandya, mutta hänen harmikseen pullo löytyi keittiön kaapista tyhjänä. Muut istuivat olohuoneessa kun hän toi tyhjän pullon, jätti sen pöydälle ja mulkaisi asuintovereihinsa murhaavasti. Kukaan ei hiiskunut sanaakaan, ja hän puki takkinsa päälleen ja meni ostamaan uuden. Kun hedelmäkakku oli valmis, he kaikki kehuivat sitä kilvan, Marco epäili että Connie oli vastuussa brandyn katoamisesta, sillä hän ylisti kakkua paremmaksi kuin hänen oman äitinsä tekemä, ja kaikki tiesivät ettei Connie arvostanut yhtäkään ihmistä niin kovin kuin äitiään. Tapauksesta tuli myöhemmin anekdootti jota Marco kertoi tapaamilleen ihmisilleen silloin kun ei keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa.

Eräs lauantaiaamu keskeytyi siihen, että ulkoa alkoi kuulua ihmisääniä ja torven sointia. Joku ehdotti että he menisivät katsomaan melun lähdettä, ja he kaikki seitsemän pakkautuivat pienelle parvekkeelle tuijottamaan kadulla marssivaa ihmisjoukkoa. Marssijat olivat nuoria, Marco ei tiennyt oliko kyse mielenosoituksesta vai jostain muusta kokoontumisesta, hän ei saanut selvää ihmisten huudoista.

"Minne he oikein ovat menossa?" Eren ihmetteli. He seurasivat katseellaan kun alakerran tytöt ilmestyivät omalle parvekkeelleen jutellen toisilleen hyväntuulisesti ja ihmetellen ihmismassaa. Yläkerran kiinalaiset saapuivat paikalle myös, heidän avonaisesta parvekkeenovestaan jumputti tuttuun tapaan musiikki.

"Mennäänkö alas katsomaan?" Joku yläkertalaisista huusi heille. Marco kuuli kämppäkaveriensa keskustelevan asiasta hetken, heidän mielestään se kuulosti ihan hyvältä idealta, lauantaista olisi varmaan muuten tullut ikävä. Marcoa inhotti ajatus ihmismassasta ja kovista äänistä, ja hän kieltäytyi suosiolla lähtemästä mukaan kun he olivat kaikki palanneet takaisin sisälle. Muut lähtivät, mutta Bertolt jäi hänen seurakseen koska hän sanoi tuntevansa itsensä sairaaksi.

"Sairastun aina viisi viikkoa ennen joulua, joka vuosi…" hän mutisi ja laahusti olohuoneeseen. Marco meni hänen perässään, koska ei keksinyt muutakaan. Bertolt pyysi olla laittamatta televisiota päälle, koska hänen päätään särki. Huoneessa oli hiljaista, ihmisten häly ulkoa oli hälvenemässä. Bertolt istui lattialla, polvet koukussa ja alakuloinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kotona lienee jo lunta…" hän mutisi katsellessaan ulos ankeaan Belgian loppusyksyyn.

"Tukholmassa, hm?" Marco kysyi ja yritti kuvitella mielessään miltä kaupunki näyttäisi, mutta ei pystynyt siihen. Bertolt kääntyi katsomaan häneen, ja äkkiä Marcosta tuntui hyvältä. Ei ollut muita ihmisiä vaatimassa huomiota itseensä, kertomassa mielenkiintoisempia asioita kuin hän itse pystyi. Hän sai kaiken huomion itseensä, se oli äkkiä kutkuttavaa.

"Minä olen käynyt Tukholmassa kerran, silloin kun matkustin lentokentälle lähteäkseni tänne. Olen kotoisin Lapista", hän vastasi. Marco räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä. Hän oli kuvitellut Bertoltin olevan Tukholmasta, koska, no, ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi että asia voisi olla toisinkin.

"Ai jaa…" hän mutisi nolona. Sydän hakkasi ja hän päätti olla tästä edespäin hiljaa. Vähän ajan päästä hän kuitenkin jatkoi keskustelua.

"Kuvitella, että tämä kaikki on ohi aivan parin viikon päästä. Neljä kuukautta on kulunut kuin siivillä." Marco mietti noita ihmisiä joiden kanssa oli jakanut elämänsä tämän syksyn ajan, hän ajatteli liikettä jolla Armin sipaisi hiuksensa korvan taakse tai käden leveää kaarta Reinerin tervehtiessä heitä tullessaan ulkoa. Jonkin ajan kuluttua he kaikki olisivat vain nimiä niissä satunnaisissa tarinoissa, joita hän kertoisi ihmisille kotikulmillaan, heidän kasvonsa katoaisivat hiljalleen muistoista ajan kulkuun.

"Äitini tapasi sanoa että elämän virta on vallaton kuin villihevonen, sellainen jota voi kahlita. Ymmärrän nyt mitä hän tarkoitti", Bertolt sanoi hänelle.

"Elämä menee eteenpäin, halusi sitä tai ei", Marco myötäili. Kaksi ihmistä puhumasta ajan armottomuudesta, kuin he olisivat vanhoja ja jo elämänsä parhaat päivät nähneet! Mutta Bertolt, hän tuntui sydämeltään vanhalta, sellaiselta jolle elämä oli jo näyttänyt kaikki puolensa. Jotenkin Marcosta tuntui, ettei hänen kanssaan edes voisi puhua arkipäiväisistä asioista. Bertolt sulki silmänsä hetkeksi, hänen pehmeät, tummat hiuksensa valahtivat hänen kasvoilleen. Marco nousi sohvalta ja laskeutui polvilleen hänen viereensä, katseli tämän rintakehän nousua ja laskua. Hän hillitsi halun siirtää eksyneet hiussuortuvat pois kasvoilta.

"Mitä ihminen saa korvaukseksi kaikesta, millä hän itseään rasittaa auringon alla?" Bertolt mutisi ja avasi silmänsä. Hän käänsi katseensa Marcoon, jolta meni hetki ymmärtää, että tämä oli puhunut ruotsia englannin sijaan.

"Sitä minun äitini kysyi minulta, päivä toisensa jälkeen. Hän oli yksinäinen nainen, tiedätkös, se kai sai hänet tarttumaan pulloon… Minusta tuntuu että hän vihasi Ruotsia ja Lappia, kun hän oli juonut hän puhui aina lapsuudestaan saaristossa. Kun olin pieni, minun murrettani haukuttiin, koska äitini oli suomenruotsalainen, käsitätkö? Ei oikeastaan koskaan ruotsalainen, todella", hän kertoi. Tilanteessa oli intiimiyttä jota Marco tiesi että oli vain joidenkin harvojen ihmisten välillä. Ehkä Bertoltilla oli kuumetta. Hän nosti kätensä tämän otsalle ja totesi ettei lämpöä oli ainakin vähän.

"Mutta eipä sitä ollut minun isänikään. Hän oli saamelainen. Ei sillä että tietäisin hänestä hirveästi, en ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen kun täytin kymmenen. Huonoina päivinään äiti aina katsoo minuun todella kierosti ja sanoo, että näytän aivan häneltä. Tiedätkö, mistä pidän täällä eniten? Kukaan ei kuule tai näe, että olen erilainen kuin muut", hän jatkoi, hänen äänensä oli levollinen ja käheä. Täällä me kaikki olemme lopulta yhtä erilaisia, yhtä eksyneistä, Marco ajatteli. Vaikka eiväthän he nähneet sitä irrallisuutta toistensa kasvoista. Bertolt hymähti itsekseen.

"Vaikka mitä minä olen heitä kahta tuomitsemaan? Ehkä minä jonakin päivänä teen jonkun niin onnettomaksi kuin hän teki äitini", hän sanoi synkästi, ja Marco tiesi ettei hän hymyntapaisesta huolimatta pilaillut.

"Etkä tee", hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän halusi jakaa tälle oman murheensa vuorostaan, niin kuin tämä oli kertonut hänelle siitä taakasta jota kantoi mukanaan. He tutkailivat toistensa kasvoja, erilaisia ja silti niin samanlaisia. Marco toivoi että he voisivat kummatkin unohtaa muun maailman, siellä kytevät murheet ja jäädä tähän kaksin. Hän arvuutteli mielessään, näkisikö Bertolt hänen silmiensä väristä, mitä hänellä oli mielessään.

"Suuri ilo kestää vain pienen hetken, mutta suuri suru, se totisesti kestää kymmenen pitkää vuotta", hän sanoi. Marco oli samaa mieltä. Kun tapasi ihmisen, sitä iloa pysähtyi harvoin ajattelemaan, mutta kun tiet erosivat niin kaipuu jäyti sydäntä vielä pitkään.

"Aina kun olen Annie Leonhartin kanssa, elämäni tuntuu niin… kevyeltä. Mutta pian meidän tiemme eroavat eikä hän tiedä näistä asioista mitään, vaikka haluaisin niin kovasti kertoa. Sinulle taasen on niin helppo puhua, Marco. Kiitos siitä" Bertolt mutisi, hänen äänensä muuttui sana sanalta väsyneemmäksi. Marco tunsi omituista tuskaa jolle ei ollut sanoja, tietoisuutta siitä että kumpikin heistä toivoi että hän olisi Annie Leonhart. Bertolt sulki silmänsä jälleen ja Marco ajatteli sitä kuinka he kaikki joutuivat kantamaan mukanaan omaa menneisyyttään ja omia surujaan, ja kuinka jotkut niistä sanottiin joskus ääneen, ja toiset jäivät juonteiksi suupieliin. Hän yllättyi tajutessaan, ettei ollut kuullut Bertoltin ikinä puhuvan näin paljon.

Yläkerran pojat aloittivat karaokelaulannan, he valitsivat ensimmäiseksi kappaleekseen suosikkiyhtyeensä Roxetten laulun "Perfect day". Marco kuunteli melankolista sävelmää ja hyräili laulun mukana, hän oli kuullut kappaleen monta kertaa ennenkin. Bertoltin hengitys tasaantui, Marco ei tiennyt tunsiko hän yhtäkkistä mielenrauhaa paljastettuaan ettei hän ollutkaan todellisuudessa Tukholman Prinssi, vaan jotakin täysin muuta, muiden käsityksien ollessa vain välähdyksiä siitä, mitä hän todella oli. Hän antoi kätensä viistää tämän otsalta päälaelle, kerran, toisenkin, Bertoltin kasvot eivät värähtäneet, ehkä hän nukkui, ehkä hän ei välittänyt. Eren ja Connie palasivat ensimmäisenä, Marco nousi avaamaan heille oven ja kehotti käden eleellä heitä olemaan hiljaa.

Marco huomasi mielensä palaavan usein noihin sanoihin jotka Bertolt oli virkkanut tuona iltana kun he olivat olleet kaksin, tämän kasvojen ilmeeseen, suun liikkeisiin. Ne saivat hänen mielensä synkiksi, saivat melkein unohtamaan että Antwerpenissä oli niin paljon muutakin mukavaa, kaikkea mitä hän haluaisi viedä mukanaan Alsaceen. Näitä ajatuksia seurasivat Annie Leonhartin kasvot, eteerisen hollannittaren elkeet, tämän puheen keskieurooppalaisen germaaninen sävähdys. Muiden puhuessa aamiaispöydässä Mikasa Ackermanista Marcon teki mieli huutaa, että Mikasa oli kylmäsieluinen eikä koskaan pitäisi kenestäkään heistä, ja että heidän viehätyksensä oli yhtä pinnallista kuin heidän muutkin ajatuksensa. Mutta hän tiesi kyseisen asian ääneen sanomisen olevan tahditonta, ja siksi hän päätti ottaa kahvimukinsa ja mennä haukkaamaan happea kadulle. Kaupunki oli puuterilumen peitossa, talvi oli saapunut vierailemaan hetkeksi Antwerpeniinkin. Musta metallikaide tuntui kylmältä kädessä ja tuuli vihelsi piskuisten pihlajapuiden alastomien oksien välillä.

Yllätyksekseen Marco löysi talon portailta Mikasan ja Annien kanssa asuvan Sashan, yhä aamutakkiin ja pyjamaan pukeutuneena. Tämä värjötteli hieman ja katseli harmaata taivasta. Hän heilutti kättään hajamielisesti ja siirteli jalkojaan puolelta toiselle. Marco piti Sashasta, sillä tämä aloitti keskustelun aina ensimmäisenä ja piti sitä yleensä myös yllä.

"Vähän vilpoisaa, vai mitä? Tulin ihmettelemään lunta, sitä kun ei paljoa Mississipissä näe, ha-ha..." Sasha sanoi kohdistamatta katsettaan häneen. Marco tutkaili tämän sivuprofiilia. Oli kaksi viikkoa jouluun, eli toisin sanoen lukukausi päättyisi viikon päästä ja he kaikki palaisivat koteihinsa. Hän ja Sasha eivät ehkä enää tapaisi. Ehkä juuri tämä tosiasia teki tilanteesta kiusallisen.

"Me olemme menossa syömään illalla, on Mikasan syntymäpäivä näet... Varmaan te pojatkin haluatte tulla, te kaikkihan pidätte Mikasasta niin kovin, ha-ha", Sasha jatkoi. Hänen äänensä oli peittelemättömän katkera, hän piti katseensa maassa ja vaikeni äkkinäisesti. Marco oli kiusaantunut, hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa vaikka ymmärsi Sashaa jäytävän katkeruuden.

"Ei hän minusta niin ihmeellinen ole. Mikasa, siis," hän sanoi lopulta ja katui heti. Tottakin ollessaan se ei ollut mukavasti sanottu, ja hän ei halunnut Sashan innostuvan haukkumaan asuintoveriaan. Mutta yllättäen tämä huudahtikin:

"Kiitä onneasi, Marco, että olet syntynyt mieheksi! Teillä on monia etuoikeuksia, mutta ehkä kuitenkin suurin niistä on, ettei tarvitse koskaan toivoa koko sydämestään olevansa Mikasa Ackerman!" Marco katsoi hänen ruumiinsa tärinää ja hänen valkoista nyrkkiin puristunutta kättään, joka pilkisti aamutakin hihasta. Häntä kuohutti Sashan sanojen luoma ironia, kuinka tämä oli yhtä aikaa hyvin oikeassa ja hyvin väärässä.

Ovi heidän takanaan avautui ja ulos tuli Bertolt kahvipannu kädessään. Sasha oli kaivanut taskustaan savukkeen ja yritti saada sitä syttymään, hän oli silminnähden hermostunut. Marco kääntyi katsomaan Bertoltia, joka sanaakaan sanomatta kohotti kahvipannua. Marco ojensi mukinsa ja tunsi kahvin lämmön hohkaavan sormiinsa. Savukkeen haju täytti sieraimet. Sitten hän käänsi kasvonsa pois ja tähyili kadulle. Silmäkulmastaan hän kuitenkin vilkaisi jälleen Bertoltiin, joka oli kohottanut katseensa kohti taivasta ja pysyi sillä tavoin liikkumatta. Sasha rykäisi. Ja varoittamatta se ymmärrys valtasi Marcon sisimmän, siitä kuinka nyt oli hyvä, ja kuinka suuri onni ja suuri suru asettuivat lomittain tässä elämässä, niin kuin yhteen liitetyt sormet. Päivän tai parin päästä kaikki olisi toisin, ja tämäkin erityinen hetki olisi vain yksi monien joukossa.


End file.
